1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to a display apparatus, a method for controlling the display apparatus, glasses and a method for controlling the glasses, and more specifically, to a display apparatus which provides different contents to a plurality of users, a controlling method thereof, glasses and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Empowered with electronic technology development, various types of electronic produces are invented and distributed. Specifically, various display apparatuses such as televisions (TVs), cellular phones, personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are used in many households.
As use of display apparatuses increases, the scope of functions also increases. Thus, products having new functions which were not served before, such as providing 3D contents, are launched.
Further, efforts are recently made to develop a display apparatus in which a plurality of contents are simultaneously provided and a plurality of users can watch different contents simultaneously.
Meanwhile, display apparatuses can connect to the Internet and communicate with other display apparatuses. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a method with which it is possible that users of the display apparatuses can properly conduct screen telephony with users of the other display apparatuses, while the users are watching different contents, respectively.